Yep That's My Dad
by raveneverhaze
Summary: Frank N Furter... Former prince of Transylvania... Master scientist... Master lover... A deceased legend. His son can't believe the 'deceased' part. How could such a great man be dead? R and R please!
1. Missing Him

Sabina Furter looked at Lance with a faint air of worry, "Lance, you've put your corset on backward, dear."  
  
Lance jumped, as if pulled from deep thought. He had been sitting on the palace steps, looking out upon the beach shore of Furter Estate. He turned his head to face his mother. His eyes were a green that matched the Earthen sea, and his brown hair was shoulder length. The curls were thinner than his father's.. In fact, he had just been thinking about him.. He smiled courteously, "Oh, have I?" He looked down at himself. His mother was right. Everything else looked nice, though.. He wished his dad could see the way he looked and be proud of him. He continued, "I'll switch it round, mother.." He unlaced the front, which was on his back, and took it off. Once he had donned it once again, correctly, he turned back to his previous position.  
  
His mother persisted gently, gliding toward him, "Very nice.. Lance, you seem very distant lately.."  
  
Lance waved it off, "I'm fine, Mom, really.." The waves crashed beyond the palace balcony on which he sat. He finally confided, "I just wish I could remember him.."  
  
Sabina smiled thoughtfully, "Your dad?" She looked at the waves of the ocean as well, her eyes glowing with good favor, "Frank was wonderful.." She suddenly turned logically, "You wish you remembered him? My boy, you know there are photos around everywhere of him."  
  
He nodded, "Yes.. But that's not what I meant.. I'll be the prince of Transylvania soon, and I.. I just wish I knew about him.. What made him great.. Why he failed.."  
  
Sabina's eyes were grave, "I understand.. It's too bad, but you know.. He did fail, and you can never find out anything because he did so.. I can only tell you stories.."  
  
He shifted, leaning his chin on bent knees, "He could be alive.."  
  
His mother looked as though she was about to cry. She felt so badly for her son, because he had no father and because he never had the.. sheer pleasure.. of knowing Frank. "That's too much to hope for.. He's been gone almost twelve years now.."  
  
Lance waited a moment before speaking. He wondered how stupid a child he must have been, not to have remembered his father. He regretted the fact that his two-year-old recollection did not include his creator. "Maybe he likes it on Earth.. Maybe he likes their culture.."  
  
Sabina shook her head, "I doubt it.. Lance, he studied them before he went to Earth.. He relayed to me some of his information gatherings.. Earthens are hurt by meaningless sex, when it's just that, meaningless. They call it being unfaithful.. They also believe that 'rough' sex cannot possibly hold any loving feelings."  
  
Lance chuckled, "That's ludicrous.. Both of the theories.. Stupid, really."  
  
His mother was enthusiastic, "Indeed! Now, don't you think for a minute that Frank would be able to handle that as a lifestyle."  
  
Lance stood, then turned to his mother, "I'm curious.. I want to go to Earth."  
  
Sabina flinched, but said nothing. She had prepared herself for this the day that Riff and Magenta had returned that day, so many years ago. They stated that Frank had disappeared, never coming back from a scouting trip around Denton, USA. She had vowed right then and there that if Lance ever wanted to go to Earth, she would tell him he was forbidden. And then, later that night, she had decided just the opposite. Given the time to think about it, she realized that Lance would have to go.. He was Frank's son, and he would, by nature, return to his father's final resting place. She concluded that if he never came back, though she would be devastated, they would be together.  
  
Lance had been waiting for a rejection, and was already planning a way to sneak off the planet. After a while, he asked tentatively, "Mom?"  
  
She raised a meager hand, pointing behind her, "Go to Town Hall, rent a ship with my Moonlit Shores credit card, and come back here.. I'll pack your things.."  
  
His eyes widened, "Really?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes welling with tears, "Yes.. Just promise that you won't forget your old mom.."  
  
He hugged her tight, his fishnets scratching against her own. When he released her, he was very earnest, "I swear I won't."  
  
He hurried off then, ready for a solid answer to the question he had asked himself since age nine. He was fourteen now, and he felt long overdue of an explanation. 


	2. DDB

Lance looked casually at the switchboard of the ship he had just rented. He had told the dealer he knew how to drive it. He didn't.  
  
The dealer had left him, high on the fact that the future prince's sale not only made his paycheck bigger, but also improved his reputation. Lance rolled his eyes at the thought of the dealer making a new advertisement: "If the future prince likes us, why don't you?"  
  
It was only amusing for a moment, though, because he had a more important issue at hand: How to drive the ship back to his home without owing someone a mass amount of compensation cash (and sex) for destroying their vehicles.  
  
He knew how to drive his mother's car, but a ship was nothing like that. His eyes scanned the buttons and switches. He spotted one that sported a tape label below it: Engine.  
  
Lance chuckled, "Wow, that one's hard to figure out." He pressed it confidently. Nothing happened, and he raised an eyebrow. (One might notice his facial expressions to be quite like his father's.) He pressed it again, and became aggravated when it didn't start. "How does one press a button the wrong way?" He groaned and started pressing it rapidly, his index finger only a blur. In a few seconds, the engine roared, and he fell backward as the ship shot upward.  
  
When he had finally crawled to the control panel, hoisted himself up, and pulled a lever labeled "hover", he could only just see the buildings on the ground. They looked much like pebbles.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Well, that's something I'll never do again." He scanned the buttons again. He pulled a deceleration lever slowly, and the craft lowered gently toward the ground. When he was just above Transexual's rooftops, he checked a compass on the panel. Once had located North, he maneuvered the ship in that direction, after a few impatient curses and a few unsuccessful attempts.  
  
He smiled as he was finally gliding toward the Furter Estate. He became cocky, and began lecturing the ship, "That's right, you hunk of junk.. I'm the future prince, so you'd BETTER listen to me.. I'm such a genius.." The engine coughed immediately following this declaration, and he rubbed his temple slowly, "Well damn."  
  
He wondered only briefly what the problem was, because a computerized voice said, "Prince or not, I am my own vessel."  
  
Lance looked around frantically, sarcasm still with him, "Oh hell! Where's the noose?! I'll hang myself before you kill me!"  
  
The voice returned, "Calm down.. You told my previous owner you had used a ship before, I thought you would know that we are programmed to interact. Do stop swearing, Lance.. It upsets me."  
  
Lance made a disgusted face, "Oh, ya right.." He put on a sing-song face and crooned, "Damn, damn, damn.. Sh-"  
  
The ship suddenly shot forward, faster than its previous steady movement, and Lance fell on his face. When the ship had returned to its crawl, he lifted his head, "Ok, note to self.. Humor the flying toaster."  
  
The ship ignored his comment, saying, "Get up. I sense that you want to go to your estate, and we're nearing that destination."  
  
He nodded reluctantly and stood. He brushed off his corset and fishnets, then walked to the panel again. He was not looking down this time, but out the window. He could see a good deal of Transylvania, and he breathed deep.  
  
The voice called, "Something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head wistfully, "No.. Just thinking that my dad must have looked out at his planet this way in a similar ship."  
  
The ship replied, "Yes.. But not really a similar ship. It was actually a ship designed to look like an Earthen mansion."  
  
Lance looked behind him, "Oh, really? Huh.. Cool. How do you know?"  
  
"I was an extra ship, hidden within the 'mansion', should its size make it break down."  
  
He smiled, "No way! Awesome! What do I call you?"  
  
The reply came, "D.D.B. or just D.D."  
  
"What's that stand for?"  
  
D.D. answered with a tone of faint amusement, "Don't Dream.. Be." 


	3. An Odd Way to Elope

Lance couldn't have reached the door sooner for Sabina. She hugged him quickly, then said, "Jasmine is here."  
  
Lance's eyes flickered, showing brief emotion, "Indeed? Where?"  
  
She patted his shoulder, "Just in the parlor. She doesn't want you to leave without her getting to say goodbye."  
  
He opened the front door wide, "The feeling is mutual." Just inside the house was the parlor. It consisted of two small, round, white tables; one was surrounded by dining chairs, the other amidst two small couches. On one couch was a young girl of fourteen, just as Lance was.  
  
She wore what every royal family member (or betrothed to a royal family member, in this case) wore: fishnets, garters, and the corset and underwear. The difference between her outfit and Lance's was that hers was a dark purple. The color made Lance think of a starry night with only half the moon.  
  
He gave her his hand, "Jasmine.."  
  
She stood as well, and her shoulder-length red hair bobbed slightly. "Lance, I can't believe you're leaving.."  
  
He was sympathetic, "Oh.. Please don't be sad.. I'll be back.."  
  
She wiped a tear from her cheek, smudging the white foundation she wore. She tried hard to keep eye contact, "You know you might not.. If your dad couldn't do it.. I don't know if you could."  
  
Lance was instantly ready to speak for his father's defense, but allowed himself a moment to breathe. He finally spoke, "I don't think the Earthens killed him, Jasmine. I don't think he's dead."  
  
"Then how do you explain his absence?"  
  
"He has no ship to come back on."  
  
"He has a phone he could call on."  
  
"Maybe not.. I just have to know."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. He matched her enthusiasm instantly, running his hands over her back, unhurried. He was just reaching beneath her corset when his mother appeared. She cleared her throat.  
  
Lance removed his hand quickly and smiled at his mother, "Sorry, Mom.. What is it?"  
  
She shrugged, "I was just going to suggest that Jasmine go with you."  
  
Jasmine's eyes lit up, and she practically pounced on Lance, "Oh, please, Lance! Can I go? I won't be a bother, I swear!"  
  
He put up a hand, "Jasmine, you know you don't bother me.. I would love for you to come."  
  
She cheered, "Great!"  
  
An idea struck Lance, "What will your mother say?"  
  
Jasmine took a moment to think, ending up frowning, "She'll say I can't go.."  
  
Sabina cleared her throat again. The two young lovers looked up at her. She turned her palms to the ceiling and shrugged her shoulders, smiling smugly, "Don't tell her." 


	4. And Step Up the Life Energy Input Three ...

Columbia stood over Frank's body. She had forgotten.. Her mind wandered. Riff Raff and Magenta had thrown the three bodies out the first level window during their take-off. Rocky, Frank, and herself had been hurled to the ground. Dr. Scott had seen fit to revive only Columbia.  
  
He had hidden Rocky and Frank in one of his laboratories, giving them only enough medicine to keep them in coma. He had lied to Columbia once she was awake, with Brad and Janet's help. They had all said that Dr. Scott couldn't save him..  
  
Her brow furrowed: 'Him'. She never cared that Rocky had not been rescued, instead hoping against hope that Frank had made it out ok..  
  
And now.. Here she was. She was in the lab that Dr. Scott had hidden Frank and Rocky. She had come to the lab because she needed her medicine for the current month's dose. The doctor hadn't been around, so she had gone exploring. She was shocked to find him.. Still young, still wrapped in his corset, still covered in smeared make-up.. Still beautiful.  
  
She had at first been angry at Dr. Scott, and that had quickly melted into an immense feeling of compassion for Frank. He was only sleeping.. She reached out and touched his cheek. It was warm, with life.  
  
His eyes were closed, and the look on his face was that of complete relaxation. Columbia whispered to him, "Twelve years, Frankie.. Since you corrupted me an' then left me on my own.. Yer right here an' yet.. You're so distant." She brushed stray hairs from his forehead. The table he lay on was a white research slab. She smiled, "This is a dream come true.. Just to see you again."  
  
She concluded that Dr. Scott must have been running tests on Frank.. and Rocky, but she didn't care about him. She looked about, opening cabinets at a frantic pace. Finally, she found it. She had seen it enough to know its look. It was the medicine she was given every month to keep alive. Who knew where Scotty had gotten it, but then again, who cared? (Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.) She guessed that if she gave Frank a regular dose, rather than whatever fraction of one that Scott had been giving him, she could bring him to consciousness.  
  
She poured the thick liquid into the measuring cup that was also the medicine's bottle cap. When it hit the three tbsp. Line, she stopped. She rushed to Frank, careful not to spill. She tipped her hand into his mouth at a gentle slope, and Frank coughed a few times before swallowing.  
  
She then ran back to the cabinet, put the bottle to her lips, and swallowed the medicine straight from it. She had a feeling that she didn't have time to measure it. Dr. Scott had also told her that too much would only extend her living time before needing her next dose. She finally capped the bottle and put it back. When she turned, Dr. Furter was trying to sit up. 


	5. Maybe He's Born With It Maybe it's Maybe...

Columbia ran to Frank's side. He looked shocked to see her. His eyes went wide, and he tried to say something. He couldn't; there was an accumulation of phlegm in his throat. He forced it away with a few harsh coughs, then said in a uncharacteristically hoarse voice, "Hell has white walls, does it, Columbia?"  
  
Col hadn't been expecting that. She had been expecting a harsh word, or perhaps a classic 'what's going on, where are we?' line. Instead, Frank had reacted as though he had just experienced what had happened so long ago. He hadn't forgotten a thing. Col wondered if he had been caught in a recurring cycle nightmare of his last moments before Riff had shot him.  
  
Columbia said gently, "No, Frank.." A slow smile of pure joy formed on her lightly painted lips, "We're alive."  
  
Frank looked at her with a quizzical look in his eyes. He was judging her seriousness, she could tell. He had to clear his throat again before saying, a bit less hoarse, "Eh.. Really?"  
  
Columbia nodded, "Uhuh.. You should get up, I'll explain on the way to.. My house, I suppose.. We don't have much time to stay here.. I can't even explain the reason why we have to leave right now.."  
  
Frank nodded, seeing her urgency. She saw him make an effort to once again sit up, but he couldn't. He looked at her, questioning, "My muscles.. They seem to have begun to atrophy.. a lot. That only starts to occur in the human body over a half year.."  
  
Columbia said quickly, "Frank, I can't explain right now, it has been awhile.. Oh God, how do I get you out of here?"  
  
He looked her up and down, "You're muscles look fine to me."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Me? Carry you?"  
  
"You can carry me.. I'm light."  
  
She tapped a foot nervously, "I know I 'can'.."  
  
He winked, "I won't bite.. I promise."  
  
She giggled a bit, then remembered the situation. She quickly but gently put an arm under Frank's neck, her other arm around the back of his knees. He smiled a bit, but Columbia didn't see it. She was too busy avoiding his eyes.  
  
With a slight squeal, she managed to lift him to her chest. She wrapped his arms around her neck. She advised, "Try to get your fingers working at least, so that you can hang on if I need to shift your weight a minute."  
  
He followed her direction and began to will his fingers to twitch. While he did that, she stepped in a cautious circle. When she had made the full circle and was facing the door, she looked up from her feet. What she saw was Dr. Scott, sitting proudly in his chair. He spoke slowly, calmly, "Columbia, you're tampering witch science."  
  
Frank could move his neck slightly, and he did so to accommodate a view of the doctor. His eyes went wide with memory, but he said nothing. Columbia began to plead, "Oh, please, Dr. Scott! Let him stay conscious!"  
  
Scott considered it a minute, then said, "Sorry, Col.. He'll be conscious for about a month.. Then he's going back on the slab.. He's a subject."  
  
Col argued, "But you have Rocky!"  
  
Frank's ears perked, "What?! Rocky's alive, too?! Where?!"  
  
Columbia barked at him, "Frank, shut up!"  
  
He was taken aback by her force, which he was not used to. Still, he considered the fact that she was holding him in the air AND defending his life from what he could gather, he looked down, resembling a scolded puppy.  
  
Dr. Scott ignored the last occurrence, "Yes, but Rocky is an alien- made creation.. His workings are all-together different than Dr. Furter's."  
  
Columbia tried once more, "But, Doctor.."  
  
He shook his head.. I can have you arrested. I am in possession of a permit that gives me the right to study aliens. That subject, which you are tampering with, is my property.. Besides, he took my nephew's life.." He frowned, then continued, "You can hang around for the scientifically useless month in which he will be conscious, if you want.."  
  
She nodded reluctantly, "I guess that's better than nothing.."  
  
Frank was quite confused. He had a million questions, so much to catch up on.. He voiced his first priority, "Excuse me, but would either of you happen to have a hand mirror?" 


End file.
